Lucy's Choice
by Mai Hill
Summary: Lucy is dealing with trying to hide her feelings for Natsu. However, while she's trying to deal with her feelings, Lisanna and Natsu become a couple. With this, Lucy starts to feel low-spirited, When the guild is attacked and everyone is down, Lucy will have to make a harsh choice which leaves the whole guild distraught and a certain fire dragon slayer torn. What will happen?
1. Distance

**I don't own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro Mashima(真島 ヒロ) does. ^_^**

* * *

**Lucy's Choice**

A pretty blonde named Lucy sat in her usual stool by the bar in the immense hall of Fairy Tail, the greatest guild in the whole of Earthland. She had just arrived back from a mission with Team Natsu. When they had arrived at their destination, they found out their job had already been completed and that their two partners had been taking a holiday! While they were heading back from the mission Natsu and Gray started fighting over which one of them had actually knocked the beast out and while they were in the middle of their argument, they accidentally, punched Erza's face without realizing until they saw the red haired mage falling back.

Since the team arrived back to the guild, Erza had made the two mages buy her a piece of cake each and placed them in opposite corners of the guild facing the wall as their punishment..(Even though she beat the life out of them seconds after the accident). Once they were released from their corners, the guild turned back into its normal cheery self rather than the gloomy aura that had been there since they arrived back.

A week had past since their mission, yet, Lucy had been in a daze ever since she had arrived back and only came to the guild once, Mira noticed this straight away and decided to try and pull Lucy out of her daze.

"Hi Lucy, what can i get you?" The celestial mage turned her head to face white haired bar maid, who had her normal happy smile and that twinkle in eye as always. Lucy simply replied with a weak smile as she asked with an unhappy tone, "Lemonade/ vodka mix please Mira." The take over mage was taken back a little at her request, it was only 2 pm, the only person normally drinking alcohol at this time would be Cana.

As she made the blondes drink, she gave her a worried look as she asked, "Is everything okay? You seem a little troubled." Lucy just gazed at her hands while she twiddled her thumbs, not hearing the bar maids inquiry. Mira grabbed her hands before she gave Lucy her drink while looking directly into her eyes, as the white haired mage once again tried to get through to the gloomy girl in front of her, "Lucy, if somethings worrying you, i'm always here." This action caught Lucy off guard, she looked away for a minute to then return her eyes to the bar maid in front of her. With a bright smile only leading up to her mouth, not making its way to her eyes, Lucy answered, "Thank you, Mira." squeezing her hands tightly, before grabbing her drink and gulping it down in one go, then gesturing for Mira to make her another, the white haired beauty just sighed as she took Lucy's glass to refill it.

At this moment in time Lucy wasn't in the best of moods, she had started to realize that her little 'crush' on Natsu wasn't going away any time soon. She had tried to deny that she had feelings for the flame head, yet the more she tried to distance herself from him, the more they seemed to glue together. The blonde mage had first realized her feelings for Natsu when the Hanami festival was ending.

She had weird feeling in her chest and stomach whenever Natsu was around. The celestial mage didn't hate the feeling in the pit of her stomach, however, she still knew letting this feeling grow would only cause her more grief than happiness. The flame head would probably end up dodging her if he found out how she felt and that would be the end of their job partnership and friendship in one go. Lucy just let out a deep sigh and started her second drink, little did the poor blonde beauty know what was coming her way.

"Hey Luce!" A voice called out with in a rhapsody tone, while making loud steps towards the blonde. The celestial mage didn't need to turn around to find out who was calling her, she didn't even have to think for a second before trying to figure out whose the voice belonged to. Before worry could fill her mind, She shut her eyes to breathed in and put on the most amazing imitation of her usually smile on as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

An arm landed around her right shoulder as she turned to face her pink haired boy who put it there, with the blue exceed who was hovering above them. "Hi Natsu, what's up?" the blonde said with calmness, trying to keep up the fake smile she had fabricated to hide the fact that she wasn't feeling her best at this moment in time.

"Erza just told me you quit our team." Lucy's eyes went down to the ground before she replied, "Y-Yeah, i wanted to try going on solo missions for a little while." The normally happy blue cat Landed on the bar stool next to the celestial mage looking at her with intensive eyes that looked like they were about to cry a river, "Did we do something wrong? You've been avoiding us since we got back, don't you like us anymore Lucy." The celestial mage just looked at the little exceed before pulling him in for a hug while replying, "Of course I like you still, i just need some time on my own for a little while is that okay?" Happy nodded while hugging her tightly, she had never intended to hurt either one of them, she was just trying to look out for her team mates.

Lucy lifted her head to face Natsu to look at him, trying to cover up the doleful look she had on her face while saying, "I'm sorry if hurt your feelings to Natsu." This caught the dragon slayer off guard, it was rare for Lucy to apologize and he didn't like it. He felt a wave of guilt covering himself for coming over to question her.

Of course she wanted some time a part, they'd just gotten back from a mission, he couldn't expect to be around her 24-7, plus he had gone on solo missions and she hadn't questioned him. He just lifted one of his hands started to scratch the back of his head while putting on his signature grin, "Don't be silly Luce! It was just Happy here who was getting worked up about it." Happy let go of Lucy, then turned to face the dragon slayer as an angry look covered the little blue exceeds face and a dark aura surrounded him. Before happy could even say anything Natsu quickly shouted,

"Is that a big fish with legs!"

"Wah! where's the fish!" the blue cat completely forgot what they were talking about and flew straight through the guild doors to try and find the 'fish' with legs Natsu stated was outside.

A few chuckles from Lucy and Natsu came back down to reality. He turned to her with an intense look in his eyes before asking, "Luce are you sure going on a mission by yourself is the best choice?" She faced the flame head with a gut-wrenching look as she answered back with annoyance in her voice, " Why would me going on a mission by myself be a problem? Are you trying to state i'm not strong enough to defend myself?!." Natsu realized how his words came off, but he never meant it like that, "No, I just think it wou-" Lucy interrupted before he could finish "Would be better to have a big strong man protect me since i'm so vulnerable, so frail? What Nats-" He grabbed her right shoulder and covered the blondes gob with his other hand, while continuing his unfinished sentence, " I just think it would be more fun with all of the team together, but if you want some time alone i get it. You're not weak Luce, I've never once thought you were." Lucy just stood there as her cheeks began to blush, she turned her head so he wouldn't see how her once porcelain cheeks had changed their colour to a deep cherry, She just stuttered back while still looking away " T-Thank you, Natsu." He answered back with a smile on his face, "No problem! The rest of the team are going on a job that'll take a week, are you sure you don't wanna join?" She just nodded her head as a reply, Natsu lowered his in defeat smacking her back, before walking away to go find happy and pack for his next mission as he yelled, "See you in a week, Luce!"

As Natsu left through the guilds doors, the celestial mage closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, to then open them to a jolly Mira staring at her with narrowed eyes and a devilish grin from ear to ear. The take over mage casually asked, "Did something happen between you and Natsu?" Lucy just sighed and replied to her without denying her question, "If I were a bit tiddly, there could be a chance of me answering truthfully." Before Lucy could even blink twice her hand was filled with another lemonade and vodka mix, she knew then that is was going to be a long night, let alone week.

* * *

If I've made any errors please tell me, also please review, not sure if i should keep writing or not.


	2. What Happened

Okay just going to say now

***** = Time skip

Enjoy!

**I don't own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro Mashima(真島 ヒロ) does. ^_^**

* * *

Since Lucy stayed behind Team Natsu decided to take Lisanna with them making her feel even more isolated than before. She knew the reason they took Lisanna on the mission was because she wasn't going, yet, she couldn't help but feel a little replaced. Yes she considered Lisanna a sister after all they had been through together, but it still hurt to see her and Natsu all chummy with each other since she 'came back to life' as Natsu put it.

Hour by hour the guild had emptied, the only people left in the guild were Mira, Cana and Lucy. The blonde haired mage had drank more lemonades mixed with vodka in the past nine hours than she could count. (Cana was starting to get worried she might have a new rival)

The bar maid was losing patience, the celestial mage still hadn't spilled what happened between her and Natsu. Mira was starting to consider spiking her next drink with the truth tongue vile she had been saving for Levy and Gajeel when they arrived back from their mission. Thinking of this, Mira was pulled into a day dream of mini people that looked like Gajeel and Levy with black and blue hair, chubby cheeks and big eyes running around looking all cute! The white haired mage was instantly pulled out of her daydream when she heard Lucy say something about Natsu. "Sorry Lucy could you repeat yourself?"

Only after asking the blonde mage this question did she realize that Canas mouth was wide open along with her eyes staring at Lucy who was just gazing at her drink with a sad expression falling over her face as she repeated herself, "Natsu- *hiccup*-kissed me, but he was to dr- *hiccup* -drunk so he didn't remember the next morning.*hiccup*" Lucy lifted her gaze from her drink to find Mira joined in with Cana staring at her with eyes wide and jaws that seemed to drop to the floor.

Mira clasped her hands together as she gleefully expressed how she was feeling, "This is wonderful!" The celestial mage just shook her hair from side to side, "It means nothing." The white haired bar maid instantly lost her smile, "Lucy of course it means something! A kiss isn't what you do with everyone." Lucy just let her bangs cover her face as she picked up her drink and finished it. "You haven't told him about it have you." Cana stated.

Tears started to fall from Lucy's cheeks, answering Canas statement. "You can't tell him, either of you." Lucy begged. "Lucy i'm sure if he knew what happened and how you felt h-" Mira was cut off in mid-sentence as Lucy slammed her hands on the table in-front of her, "He'll feel guilty. I don't want to just be the accidental kiss he did that one night and feels guilty about, I want to be his choice not a forced one caused by guilt. It's my choice and If either of you have any respect for my feelings you won't tell him...please, i don't want him to look at me with regret, please." The ending of her voice was merely a whisper through her shaking sobs, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Cana patted the celestial mage on the back remembering how she had kept the secret that Gildarts was her father, "Secrets safe with me, after all you kept mine." Mira sighed deeply and grabbed Lucy's right hand and nodded her head with a smile. "Thank you." Lucy whispered as her sobs became less frequent. Cana just hugged the poor blonde mage until she tired herself out with exhaustion falling asleep in her arms.

The card mage lay the sleeping Lucys head on the counter as Mira finished cleaning up. Once she was done, the white haired mage asked Cana to take the passed out mage home, she complied and put Lucy in one of her cards so she would be easier to carry, Mira frowned at this action, but Cana was to tired to care.

As Cana was heading out of the door, the bar maid called out to her, "Do you think it's right not to let Natsu know? You can see what it's doing to her." The card mage stopped standing in-between the door frame and turned her head back to Mira, "Honestly no I don't, but she made us promise not to tell him" Mira nodded as a her eyes became filled with more sorrow. "However, she never told us we couldn't push Natsu in the right direction." The white haired mage looked up in shock and excitement to see the grin on Canas face, before the card mage turned and left the guild taking Lucy back to her Apartment. "What are you up to Cana", Mira said to herself with a cheeky smile on her face as she turned off the lights to the guild and headed for the door to close and lock up for the night.

Lucy started to awake with a killing head ache. The celestial mage looked around taking in her surroundings, realizing that she was in her bedroom, yet she couldn't remember how on Earthland she had gotten there.

While the blonde was trying to piece together the events of the night before, she heard a soft moan coming from her right. Lucy screamed "kya!" immediately jumped out the bed onto the cold floor. Her eyes became wide as she lifted her head to see who was in her bed, to find that a certain Card mage had crashed at her apartment for the night.

She considered waking her up to ask what the hell happened last night, but then decided against that idea until her sleeping nakama woke up. Instead she decided to get ready for the day, exiting the bed to enter the bathroom for a shower.

Cana woke up to the sound of spraying water and an empty bed, she guessed that Lucy had woken up and gone into the shower. She started to yawn while stretching her arms up in the air while the sound of the water falling stopped. The door to the bathroom opened and a certain blonde came walking out with a white towel wrapped around her body while her hair was up in another.

"You're awake" She stated with a smile on her face as she went to her wardrobe, "Yeah just woke up a few minutes ago, sorry for crashing the night" "Ah, that's okay. Speaking of last night what exactly happened? I can't really remember how we got back here." Cana looked at the blonde as if she was staring at deaths door as she questioned in a nervously, "You don't remember anything about last night? Nothing at all?"

Lucy stopped looking through her clothes and turned to the girl sitting in her bed, "No..Why? Did i do something?!" The celestial mage questioned with fear in her voice, worrying about the memories she could not recall. "Nah nothing embarrassing, me, you and Mira just chatted for most of the night, then I took you back here." Lucy sighed in relief at what she just heard. "Thank you for looking after me." She turned back to her wardrobe continuing to look through her clothes choosing an outfit for the day.

Cana stood up, "Well guess i'll be going then bye!" She quickly rushed to the door, yet before she even escaped the bedroom Lucy had grabbed her arm. "What's the Hurry?" "I need to change my clothes, they're the same as yesterdays, ha ha." The Card mage laughed nervously at the end, worrying that Lucy would think that she was hiding something.

She did want to speak to her about their discussion last night, but at the same time she knew having Mira there would help the situation so much, yet, for now she would have to keep her cool not to make Lucy suspicious.

The celestial mage shot Cana a questioning look before smiling her, "You can borrow some of my clothes." The brown haired girl just smiled back and replied, "Thanks Lucy!" nudging the blonde who just smiled in reply while drying her damp hair with a towel, all the card mage could think while turning away from the bedroom door thought 'So close.'

The two mages were walking up to the guild. Cana was grateful that Lucy hadn't questioned her about what happened last night again and she sure as hell wasn't going to bring anything up until they got to the white haired barmaid. They each pushed the doors of the guild open walking side by side, greeted by the life saving Mirajane that the Card Mage was so happy to see.

"Hey Mira three barrels!"

"Morning Mira, could I get a glass of water please?"The blonde said while massaging her temples.

"Good Morning girls" The pretty white haired barmaid replied smiling happily, pushing out three big barrels from the side of the bar for the Cana, before returning to the tap, fill a glass with water.

Once Cana had picked up her first barrel Mira turned to Lucy with a gleam in her eye, while handing over the glass of water, making her feel a little uneasy wondering why the Take Over Mage was eyeing her. "Is something wrong?", "Huh? Oh no, I was just thinking about how cute yours and Natsus children will be."

This statement caused the Celestial Mages cheeks to turn two shades darker than Erzas hair, while Cana spat out her alcohol in a laughing fit, she knew Mira would be the perfect person to remind Lucy of their talk the night before.

"Wh- what're you talking about?" Lucy said with a few light nervous laughs as she looked from side to side to see if anyone had heard the white barmaids thoughts, only to see Cana was the only one close enough to hear, she turned to face the Take Over Mage. "You don't remember our talk last night lucy?" The blonde shook her head side to side looking up at her nakama with worried eyes. Mira sighed and filled her in on what had happened the night before, slowly the blonde turned her head to face the brown-haired girl sitting next to her. Lucys eyes glared at her, which sent shivers down the Card Mages spine, who was looking anywhere but her.

The words Cana had told her this morning played in her head, 'Nah nothing embarrassing, me you and Mira just chatted for most of the night, then I took you back here.' True her Nakama had not lied to her, but she still avoided telling her.

Lucy let out a deep sigh that turned into a moan as she grabbed her head and banged the table. Mira and Cana looked at each other with a worry then back at the blonde.

"Lucy it's nothing to be upset about." Mira said while rubbing the poor blondes back "maybe he even likes you as well?" Cana chirped in with the warmest smile she could manage that early in the morning.

"We're talking about Natsu" mumbled the blonde not lifting her head off the bar counter.

"Why not tell us how you two ended up kissing?" Mira suggested just getting a loud moan in response.

"You may as well tell us." Cana pitched in once again, leading to the blonde lifting herself up, straightening her posture sighing once again deeply in defeat and began to tell them the story of what happened.

****Flash back****

Everyone was getting more and more intoxicated as the night progressed.

Lucy didn't feel like going home yet, she decided to walk through the path of the forest to where her favorite tree was in which she would sit under for shade to read a book when she had time to herself, or Team Natsu would be off with their new team member Lisanna. At first she was hurt that they were slowly replacing her in the team. However, she knew that there was no point getting worked up about it, after all she was only a replacement for their comrade who they lost so suddenly and was now back from the 'dead'.

The blonde continued to walk until she reached a part of the forest where there was a clearing. The mage dropped to the floor lying down and looked up to the starry sky, trying to figure out what she was feelings. Lucy closed her eyes and fell into the blissful comfort of sleep.

Lucy started to stir in her sleep, hearing a faint voice calling out to her from a distance, it was merely a whisper. She started to flutter her eyelashes, trying to open her eyes as the voice started to become louder.

Once the celestial mage opened her eyes she found that she wasn't alone, a certain fire dragon was kneeling down shadowing over her. "What're you doing out here?" He asked as she shuffled into a sitting position, "I was just thinking." she replied looking at him trying to hide that she was overwhelmed with so many thoughts that she had to get fresh air away from the guild.

Natsu intensely stared into Lucys brown orbs making her blush,"S-stop looking at me like that." She was about to look away, but the fire mage grabbed the back of her neck, not giving her the chance.

Lucys heartbeat increased, which the dragon slayer heard straight away. She was shocked at her Nakamas actions, his eyes fell to her lips slowly filling the gap that was between them. "Natsu..." Lucy barely whispered as her gaze fell to his slowly closing her eyes as his mouth met hers. Natsus lips were surprisingly soft with little tingles of heat.

The celestial mage couldn't believe what was happening. Yes, she did realize that she had feelings for her partner since the Hanami festival, yet she always brushed them off as if they were just a small crush, only just realized in this moment that those feelings were a lot stronger than originally thought.

The two fell backwards never breaking their entwinement, Lucys hands made their way to Natsus hair, while the fire mage leaned on his right elbow with his left hand still behind her head. The two broke their attachment for air. The fire mage nuzzled into the blondes right shoulder and passed out. The celestial mage, just looked up at the stars as she started to doze off, while her arms cradled her partner. She didn't care what tomorrow would bring, all she knew was that all her troubling thoughts had disappeared.

****Flash back****

"The next day i woke up alone in my bed, when came to the guild I saw Natsu, he said that we were asleep in middle of the field so he took me home, he didn't remember the rest of the night, he said it was all just a big blur." Lucy sighed while massaging her temples to try to get rid of the painful head ache that lingered from all the lemonade vodka mixes she had downed the night before while taking sips of the water Mira had made her.

"So that's why you've avoided going on missions alone with him." Mira stated, the blonde just nodded, "I need space, every time I'm around the idiot I can't think straight.", "Ever think if he knew then he would feel the same way?" Cana questioned, but the celestial mages face started looking despondent, "I thought about it when i saw him that day, but i didn't want to lose what we have. Plus knowing him, he wouldn't know what to do. No, if we were to ever start a relationship, i'd want us to be in a right mind so that he wouldn't regret it." Mira and Cana shot her a worried look, "Guys I'm okay, really, so stop worry about it."

"How about we go on a job together to take your mind off of him for a bit?"

"Are you sure Cana?"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun, go choose a job."

"Thanks Cana." Lucy pushed her stool from the bar counter, stood up and walked over to the mission board.

As Lucy walked away Mira turned to Cana and shot her a glare,

"What're you planning?"

"Wait and see."

Lucy walked back and handed Mira a piece of paper,

"Mira we're taking this mission." Lucy stated beaming with happiness at the thought of not going on another solo job.

"Meet back here in half an hour, I need to go pack." Cana shouted as she put down her third barrel and exited the guild.

Mira turned to Lucy, "Aren't you going to go pack as well Lucy?"

"Nah, I keep a backpack in the celestial world, it's easier to travel that way. At first I didn't feel right about doing that, but Virgo insisted and it just became a habit."

Their conversation was interrupted when the lacrima started to glow, Mira turned to answer it.

"Oh, hi Erza is something wrong?"

"Hello Mira, No I just called to inform you that the mission will be taking an extra two weeks to complete than originally thought."

"I'll tell Master Makarov right away."

"Thank you."

Mira turned off the lacrima expecting Lucy to be sitting behind her, however the blonde had disappeared, that's when it hit her. She obviously overheard the conversation on the lacrima about Team Natsu not coming back for three weeks. She let out a sigh just hoping Lucy was okay.

* * *

Sorry that it's taken this long to upload, I've been writing my other stories, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if they're any mistakes please tell me and review. ^_^


	3. Missions

**I don't own Fairy Tail. The amazing Hiro Mashima(真島 ヒロ) does. ^_^**

* * *

"Thank you."

Erza turned off the Lacrima and was in the middle of putting it away, but all of a sudden.

***CRASH***

She turned around quickly to face where the noise had come from to see gray and happy trying to keep Natsu and Lisanna away from each other. Holding the bridge of her nose with closed eyes, she let out an exhausted sigh.

'_This mission was only meant to last a week, but of course Natsu would mess it up, yet, I never expected Lisanna to be at fault as well._'

The red head walked over to the four mages punching the pink idiot unconscious, then turned to the takeover mage and tied her to a pole, 'There that should stop them for the time being.' She turned to Gray, "I'm only going to ask one more time, **How the fuck did this happen?!**"

****Flash Back****

"Flame head!"

"Brain freeze!"

"Hot tempered!"

"Cold heart!"

"Hi Erza!" said Happy, trying not to giggle with paws covering the smirking cats lips as the two mages hugged each other with fake smiles only to find that Erza wasn't there. They both glared at the flying cat.

"Guys a little help here!" Lisanna shouted as she carried three boxes into the warehouse of potions. Gray and Natsu rushed over to the struggling girl and took a box each, "You shouldn't carry that many." said the Cat.

"Sorry happy, Erza just handed me them and told me to bring them in here, plus the faster we do this the sooner we get back to fairy tail!" Lisanna replied with a heart warming smile, happy just flew over her head, "Don't want to say i told you so~.", the Takeover mage just giggled and walked over to where the boys had place their boxes.

"So where's Erza?" Gray questioned looking at the potion bottles inside the boxes.

"She's just double checking that the shipments are all correct, she said once she's checked everything she'll come in and tell us."

"How many boxes are there?"

"Um...over 100..." She mumbled, barely whispering the last part as a dragon slayer cut in,

"What?! We have to organize each potion in alphabetical order and there's over 100 boxes! This is going to take forever!" Natsu let out a large whine at the end.

"Who even decided to take this crappy job?" the Ice mage asked with a cold tone, to turn around to see an upset Lisanna holding her right arm with her head held low on the brink of tears, "Wah! I didn't mean it Lisanna, really! It's just a long job that's all!"

"Well done Ice princess."

"Who're you calling Ice princess squinty eyes!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Gray and Natsu started to fight knocking over some of the potions, they bumped into a shelf holding a potion in a heart shaped bottle with a snout shaped lid, that's when the bottle started to shake and fall.

"Oh no!" Lisanna shouted as she lunged for the bottle, Gray and Natsu heard her and turned around to see what she was yelling about when,

Silence...

Happy had caught the bottle and was looking at title on the lid, he read aloud, "Pigs heart perfume..."

"Gross why would anyone want to smell like a pigs heart?" Natsu questioned in a disgusted tone.

"Who knows, a lot of strange people out there... why are you on the floor?" Gray looked down at the white haired mage.

"The...bottle..."

"You like that kind of smell?"

"No of course not! You two knocked the bottle of the shelf and I jumped to grab it!"

Natsu and Gray gave her a questioning stare as if to say, 'What're you talking about?', Lisanna just puffed, "Never mind."

The two mages just went back to fighting with each over, Lisanna was at her edge, when she had ended up in Edolas she had missed the guild so much, but the fights between these two...not so much.

That's when it hit her.

She started to look through the boxes that they brought in for a calming potion to stop these two from fighting on the mission while Erza wasn't around, she'd obviously pay for it later, but she needed it right now, the last thing she had heard about calming potions was that they're a shade of light pink and if used correctly the person should be relaxed and peaceful, yet still able to function.

Happy snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear,

"What'cha doin?"

"Shh, happy if you can help me find a light pink calming potion for these two, I'll give you a really big fish!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just keep quite and help me look okay?" This flew over Happys head, all he could think about was a big juicy fish.

They searched through the boxes for a calming potion, when Happy pulled out a small light pink vile. His eyes sparkled and his mouth watered, all he could think about was getting that big fish, but then another thought hit him, '_If Lisanna is calm as well then maybe she'll give me two big fishes instead of one_!'

Happy evilly chuckled to himself, and tip toed over to Lisanna, he opened the vile and poured a drop on Lisannas head, "What the..." Lisanna mumbled and fell back with a large '**thud**'.

Happy just stared shocked, Lisanna was lying on the floor unconscious. he looked at the side of the vile in his hand and read,

_'Love Potion_

_Instructions_

_Drip on any part of the body and wait until skin to skin contact is made, thus enchanting the bate and catch.'_

"**Lisanna?!**" Natsu and Gray yelled

Happy lifted his head to see Gray and Natsu running right for the unconscious take over mage, "Wait stop!" Happy shouted, but only gray did giving him a questioning look, "**What happened?!**"

Natsu ran over to the Takeover mage, "Natsu don't touch her!", Happy shouted going white as he saw the idiot holding Lisanna by her shoulders shaking her rapidly, "Hey! Wake up!"

As soon as he made contact Lisannas eyes shot open, both of their eyes turned the shape of a creamy pink love heart, then back to normal before they smashed their lips together and started making out like no one was in the room... it was disgusting.

Happy and Gray just stood there with wide eyes, still in shock at what had just happened. That's when..."I've checked the delivery, we'll have to unload the rest of the boxes which should only take a day then we'll have six more days to stack the potions up, if we're quick it could take only tw-"

The red haired mage looked up from her clipboard while putting the pen on her ear to see the two mages on the floor having a heavy make out session while the other two just stared dumbfound at the scene. For a moment she was taken back, but collected herself and was filled with a new feeling...rage!

The great queen of the fairy's transformed into her Flame Empress armor and charged at the two on the floor making them glance, then continue which doubled her anger. She swiftly separated them with her sword then punched Natsu into the wall, "Who did this?!"

"Erza~!" Happy cried flying into her armor and landing on the ground, "Lisanna took a love potion by accident and fainted, Natsu tried to wake her and got hit as well!"

"Where's the bottle?"

Happy handed the red head the vile, she looked all over it to find a way to break the spell, when that failed she through the vile on the floor smashing it to little piece.

"Curse this potion! Gray retrieve the Lacrima for me."

"What?"

"**Now**." Erzas eyes started to glow red.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray left running.

"Um Erza what do you need the lacrima for?" Happy question, wondering if he should have just kept quite.

"I'm going to phone Mira telling her that the mission is going to take an extra two weeks, during that time we can find a cure for those two and complete the job."

Gray came back running into the warehouse with a box and handed it over to Erza, in response she just sighed.=

****Flash Back****

"Don't look at me! One minute me and Natsu were...talking, then the next Lisanna collapsed, Happy was the one with her!"

Erzas eyes moved to happy.

"Lisanna was looking through the potions to play a prank on Natsu and Gray, I told her not to, but then she bribed me with a fish, then i accidentally poured a love potion on her and she fainted, I told Natsu not to touch her, but he did and then that happened, i'm sorry have mercy!"

"You idiot!" Erza shouted, she turned around and found some rope and walked over to Natsu and tied him across the room from Lisanna, "We're going to start unloading those boxes, once we finish, you and Gray will go to the Maker of the potions and ask how to break the spell, understood."

They both nodded their head and shouted "Yes Ma'ma." In unison, "What're you waiting for?! Start unloading, now!" Gray and Happy ran out the room.

Erza just shook her head, "What am I going to do with them, they cause so much trouble."

* * *

**Lucys P.O.V**

"Three weeks...huh..." I mumbled to myself walking down the street, '_I've never been away from Natsu that long since we first met, wonder if it feels weird for him as well..._'

"Hey Lucy!"

Whipping my head up, I see Cana heading over towards me, can't let her see I'm upset.

"Hi, I was just heading to the guild, you ready to go?" I ask, My moods lifted as I remember that I'm not going on this mission alone.

"Yeah, I've packed everything."

"Great lets get going!"

We started to walked to the train station,

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Cana?"

"I forgot to ask, what's the job?"

Mentally facepalms, '_I'm such an idiot_!'

"I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind!"

"Ha, don't worry about it!"

"It's a delivery, we just have to take a parcel from Kunugi to Onibus, it's a pretty easy job and the reward is worth it!"

"How much? 20,000?"

"No, 140,000!" My eyes started to sparkle.

"What?!" Canas eyes grew wide while her mouth hit the floor.

"I know! This is going to be a piece of cake!"

We reached the station, brought our tickets and boarded the train, Cana fell asleep straight away, guess she's not a morning person either. '_I guess i may as well sleep as well_.' Before I fell asleep, the last thing that crossed my mind was...'_I'm going to have enough money to pay off my rent! Plus no destruction fees thanks to...Natsu_.'

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to upload, i'm working on future chapters at the moment, please review and tell me what you think, or if I've made any errors, thank you!


End file.
